1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional speaker nets are usually disposed over speaker modules for notebooks, and indicator lights are generally disposed on a notebook body near a speaker net, such as a power indicator light, an alarm indicator light, or a “caps lock” indicator light.
The Indicator lights may include light sources and light guide plates disposed in a body, and patterns printed on the body, wherein light-emitting surfaces of the light guide plates and the patterns printed on the body are arranged symmetrically (e.g. up and down or left and right) so as to show some notebook statuses for users. In addition, manufacturers may form a light-emitting surface combined with a corresponding transmissive pattern to dispose on the body, therefore the transmissive pattern would be illuminated directly by a corresponding light source disposed in the body capable of showing some notebook statuses for users.
However, when all indicator lights are turned off on a conventional notebook body, users still can see light-emitting surfaces of light guide plates and patterns printed on the body clearly. Such arrangement provides users with a more complex appearance of the body, so that manufacturers cannot provide the notebook body with concise style for users. Furthermore, in conventional designs, when one of indicator lights is illuminated, users still can see other non-illuminated light-emitting surfaces or patterns next to the illuminated indicator light. Namely, these non-illuminated light-emitting surfaces or patterns would disturb users so as to make a wrong judgment easily.
In addition, each conventional indicator light needs one light guide plate disposed in a body respectively, so that speaker nets and indicator lights have to be produced and assembled respectively. Therefore the cost of manufacturing indicator lights would be increased.